


A Reason for Fear

by HeartsGuardianSol



Series: Aftereffects [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, October Monthly Prompt challenge on TF Discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsGuardianSol/pseuds/HeartsGuardianSol
Summary: "What are you afraid of?" Sunstreaker smirked as he crossed his arms. "You're not a cyber-chicken are you?"Prowl glared up at the older youngling. "No!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of my muse taking on the monthly Prompt from the Transformers Discord channel. The two Prompts used here are the Beginning sentence: "What are you afraid of?" and the Theme: Sparkeater. 
> 
> This takes place in the same AU as Afftereffects, Prowl and the Twin are younglings with Prowl being younger than the twins... 
> 
> Enjoy the drabble folks.

_"What are you afraid of?" Sunstreaker smirked as he crossed his arms. "You're not a Cyber-chicken are you?"_

_Prowl glared up at the older youngling. "No!"_

_"Then I dare you to go into the old sealed off tunnels beneath the base. and stay there for a couple joors."_

_"But... those were sealed off by Red Alert ages ago.. Sunstreaker we could get into some serious trouble if-"_

_The yellow bot began to cluck._

_"Fine I'll do it!"_

 

.

.

.

"Just run dammit!!!"

"I am running thank you very much!" the black and white youngling yelled as he jumped over an old piece if debris that littered the floor, the red one stumbled frantically as he fought to keep his pace. "Pay attention to where you're going."

The roaring snarl from behind them had their sparks and their pedes beating faster. "I told you we shouldn't have come down here."

"Yeah well you're the one that told Sunny you weren't afraid! Why the pit did you even drag me into this anyways?"

"Because you are better at picking Red's combinations than me."

"Isn't your guardian Jazz?"

"Less talk more running!" Prowl yelped as tentacles snapped at the corner they had rounded shredding through the metal with loud screech.

"I swear if we get out of this I'll never take any of Sunny's dares again..." Sideswipe cried as they rounded yet another corner. "NO!" Sideswipe wailed as he slammed into the dead end, Prowl skidding only to crash into him as they met the harsh metal.

"Ow..."

A hollow echoing step had the two of them turning to stare in horror at the creature, It's form, hauntingly reminiscent of a mech, it's massive maw an unhinged tooth filled nightmare, it's log gaunt limbs, the empty translucent chassis... and the snapping ends of it's tentacles...

"Prowl..."

"Yeah?" he whimpered as he curled into the red chassis.

"I'm sorry." Sideswipe whispered as he clung to his friend tighter...

The two younglings closed their optics as the beast drew closer.

"HEY UGLY!" The voice was the sweetest thing that Prowl had ever heard in his life, as the sound of shooting filled the air. The beast snarled and howled as their saviors rained their ammunition on it.

"Blurr get them out of here!"

"On it!"

Prowl opened his optics as both he and Sideswipe were scooped up and darted out of the alley. Passing Jazz and most of the Special Ops. team (that had been at the base) as the blue bot holding them dragged them away from the firefight...


End file.
